The present invention generally relates to a computer system provided with a hypervisor.
A computer system provided with a hypervisor is known as a computer system (for instance, see Patent Citation 1). For a computer system of this kind, a hypervisor or a virtual computer is activated on a physical computer system in general. The physical computer system is provided with a hardware resource (such as a processor and a memory).
Moreover, for a computer system of this kind, an address translation technique is adopted for managing a relationship between a guest physical address and an actual host physical address for a virtual computer most commonly. As an address translation technique, a technique that is disclosed in Patent Citation 2 is known for instance.
[Patent Citation 1]
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-202999[Patent Citation 2]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-220218